


Hard work

by cherryboy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryboy/pseuds/cherryboy
Summary: Jinyoung is a chef and Jaebum is a dish washer.





	Hard work

Jaebum was stoic, a lot of people said. Uncaring was the opinon of many- he did what he was told to and he was the best dishwasher in the kitchen, but that didn't make you any friends when there was smug superiority to Jaebum's smile everytime it was mentioned. That smug smile might be more to do with the soft hands that carressed his body whenever this fact was announced. Or maybe the gentle voice that announced it? Or maybe the fact that the person announcing it was almost always Jinyoung, who in Jaebum's humble opinion, was the most beautiful human on earth.

It didn't matter that no one else in the kitchen liked him when Jinyoung slid warm fingers into him daily and watched Jaebum do his work with an achingly tender expression. Maybe Jaebum would even work up the courage to ask Jinyoung out one of these days, when Jinyoung looked particularly resplendent in his chefs uniform. Maybe. Today, they were alone in the kitchen and the air crackled with electricity every time Jinyoung went to check on Jaebum, his hands brushing against Jaebum's face and body so gently Jaebum fancied he'd imagined it. Jinyoung tilted his head to stare at Jaebum, something that always sent a thrill though his body, and peered closer. "Are you done, darling?" "You're such a good boy, always getting everything done perfectly" Jinyoung laughed, a warm tinkle which almost caused Jaebum to short circuit, and shook his head.

"How lonely must I be .." he trailed off, looking wistfully at Jaebum. Jaebum wanted to answer, reach out and wrap Jinyoung in the biggest hug he could manage, but he was terrified. Could they? Would they even work? They were so different and Jinyoung was so ambitious... did Jinyoung even think of him like _that_? The door burst open and a red faced waiter rushed in. He took in the scene- Jinyoung and Jaebum dangerously close and let out a sigh. "Hyung, seriously, its getting weird, stop talking to the dishwasher"

Jaebum bristled, how dare this... upstart weasle try and tell Jinyoung what to do? What was wrong with being a dishwasher anyway? His heart sank as Jinyoung laughed "Alright alright, let me load him up" and right there in front of everyone, jinyoung opened him up and gently pressed plates and pots and pans inside his core. Jaebum blushed violently and as Jinyoung closed his door, he couldn't help but heat the water slightly hotter than needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm so funny? I am seriously considering continuing this with Jaebum coming to life as a person. Also I cackled like a demon writing electricity metaphors.


End file.
